


Hard Road

by AliNovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hunter Castiel, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNovak/pseuds/AliNovak
Summary: After wrapping up a hunt, Dean and Cas spend the night in a motel room





	Hard Road

Killing werewolves is something that satisfies Dean, sure, but he hates the sticky blood on his skin, hair and clothes. The cut on his neck would be bothering him as well if Cas hadn’t healed it yet but that was the first thing he did after all the werewolves were dead and he realized Dean was wounded.

They got rid of the bodies; it’s faster when Cas is around because he can carry dead weight like it’s nothing. It took them more days than expected to find them because Sam stayed in Sioux Falls with Jody and the girls because they needed backup with their own hunt.

Even though Cas healed Dean, he was feeling very tired, he didn’t want to drive all the way to South Dakota before taking a well-deserved nap so they’re heading to the closest motel they can find.

John Fogerty sings quietly through the stereo filling the air inside the impala, Dean hums along to keep himself awake. He turns to the passenger seat and smiles lightly, Cas is pretty much in the same state as he is, coat, shirt and tie covered in blood, he has some scratches on his forehead but they’re already healing thanks to his grace. He doesn’t notice Dean’s stare and if he does he remains quiet, both hands resting on his knees. Always so stiff, Dean thinks and chuckles to himself returning his gaze to the road ahead.

“What?” Cas asks, he didn’t say anything about the staring but he wants to know what’s so funny to Dean.

“Nothin’.” Dean says with a smile still on his lips.

His left hand grippes stronger at the wheel while his other hand travels through the leather seat and finds its way to rest on top of Cas’. He doesn’t say anything but Dean can hear the smile on the contented sound Cas makes when he changes the position of their hands so Dean’s grabbing his knee now while Cas is entwining their fingers on top of Dean’s. It’s something they like to do when they’re on the road together. It’s a simple gesture and they fall in silence again, Cas holding Dean’s hand while Dean draws lazy patterns on the fabric of his trousers. Although he’s very tired, he’s feeling adventurous all of the sudden. His fingers start to explore and soon he’s squeezing Cas’ thigh. He doesn’t mention it for the first couple of minutes but when Dean’s grips begin to get rougher Cas sighs.

“Dean.” He doesn’t think he has to elaborate but Dean likes to be cynic.

“What?” He asks innocently.

“Don’t start something you won’t finish.” He says simply.

Dean gasps falsely. “Who says I won’t finish it?” He gives Cas another squeeze, a little higher this time.

“You’re tired. You should sleep as soon as we get to the motel.”

Dean thinks he’s right but he will never get tired of Cas’ thighs and them being extremely sensitive. He keeps touching them and as Cas doesn’t do anything to stop him he takes that as an invitation to keep going. His grip goes higher and higher until his hand is barely a couple of inches away from Cas’ crotch. He stops there and gives him a tough squeeze. Cas moans and squirms on his seat.

“Dean.” This time his name comes out as a whimper. Dean finds fascinating how something so simple can turn Cas on so quickly.

“I’ll get you off when we get to the motel.” He says in a cocky smile. The bastard. “Promise.” He stops playing and finally squeezes Cas’ hard on almost gently.

Cas lets out a groan and writhes but he just spreads his legs so Dean’s hand can work between them. He keeps rubbing, teasing until all he can hear is Cas panting and moaning, all those sounds making their way straight to his own dick.

A red neon sign in the distance holds the promise of good times very soon. He has to use both hands to spin the wheel so they can enter into the parking lot of the motel. Cas whimpers at the sudden loss of Dean’s touch. Dean laughs but stops when he sees Cas adjusting himself with his palm. He also has a thing for Cas’ hands and don’t even get him started with Cas touching himself.

They try to cover the blood on his clothes the best they can before entering the reception but since they’re on a hurry they don’t try too hard. Once they have the keys of the room they’re staying in, they walk the way to it quickly. Dean locks the door and drops his bag on the table that’s next to the window. He sighs, damn, he’s tired, he turns and takes a look at the king size bed, of course he picked a room with only one bed. The days of caring too much about what strangers might say about he and Cas are far away now. He doesn’t give a damn and sex is so much better on a big bed. He groans, it looks so comfortable right now and all he wants to do is go to sleep but his mind changes quickly as soon as he feels Cas’ hands around his waist and hot breath at the back of his neck. Cas starts kissing him, nothing rough, just little nibbles, his nose tickling Dean’s nape and it’s his turn to whimper.

“Cas.” He lets out in a pant but Cas doesn’t listen to him.

His fingers slowly make their way inside Dean’s shirt and the contact of flesh makes Dean go insane. He gives up for a moment, enjoying the way Cas’ lips seem to praise him. He tries to stay still but it’s too hard with Cas touching him, delicate caresses on his sides and his belly, he wriggles a little but Cas holds him in place. He feels him against his butt now, Cas presses his hardening cock against Dean’s ass and that’s it, it’s too much for Dean.

“Cas, babe.” He chuckles breathless and turns around quickly, not giving Cas the chance nor the time to stop him.

Cas’ hands don’t leave him tho and now their faces are a few inches away. Dean looks at his eyes. Cas’ glare is filled with lust and hunger but it’s more than that, so much more. The half-mast state of his eyes and the way he looks at Dean tells him everything he needs to know and it makes him wonder when the hell did he get so lucky. He holds Cas’ cheek and plants a kiss on his lips, surprisingly it’s not a hurried one, they just kiss for a moment and when they separate their breaths are more relaxed than before. They share a deep sigh; Dean chuckles again and bumps his forehead against Cas’ just because he feels like it.

“Why don’t you go to check the water pressure?” He gives him a peck on the lips. “I’ll be with you in a minute.”

Cas seems to hesitate for a second but eventually he takes his hands away from Dean. He takes off his trench coat and walks inside the bathroom. A couple of minutes pass before Dean can hear the water of the shower starting. He takes his time searching on his bag for more comfortable clothes they can put on once they get out of the shower and get ready to sleep. The fact that Cas is an angel and isn’t supposed to sleep doesn’t kill his mood at all.

In the beginnings of their official relationship, Cas would just lay besides him after sex and literally wait for Dean to wake up in the morning. It was not until Dean kind of required him to try to daze off one night that he found out that even though he doesn’t physically have the need to sleep, he can actually get himself into it, just like eating or when his grace allows him to have orgasms. And just like those things he also found out that he truly likes sleeping.

Dean shakes his head, dragging himself away from the drifting memories of the early stages of his relationship with Cas. He takes off his clothes too and joins Cas in the bathroom just with his boxers on.

He’s awestruck by the sight in front of him. Cas’ skin is now completely clean from all the dry blood that was there minutes ago. Dean will never get tired of how his oversized trench coat seems to swallow him but damn, he has some muscles hidden under it. His tan skin and full-hard erection throbbing slightly against his stomach make Dean’s mouth water so he’s under the stream in just a few seconds. Cas takes a step aside so they can share the water together. It’s difficult, since the space is very little but they make it work somehow. Dean begins to wash away the blood of his face and neck. Cas is almost done so he steps out of the stream to leave Dean all the space. He stays there tho. Dean just finished smearing shampoo all over his hair when he notices a stain of blood on the right side of Cas’ forehead.

“You missed one.” He says as he reaches out to touch it, he now realizes it’s not a stain, it’s a scratch from their fight with those werewolves. “This one’s not healing yet.”

The words come out as a whisper once his eyes connect with Cas’. His thumb is still on his forehead, the scratch is deep, maybe that’s why it’s taking more time to heal, Cas’ grace is definitely not what it used to but Dean doesn’t care, right now he’s way too immersed in eye-fucking with Cas. Their lips meet and they’re making out in a matter of seconds. They were already worked up since they were on the road so they waste no time. Dean pushes Cas gently until his back is pressed against the wall. He bites Cas’ bottom lip and enjoys the sounds Cas has to offer. His lips go south until he’s nibbling and sucking at Cas’ neck. He’s not worried about making hickeys, who gives a damn anyway. He stays there for a while until the skin is reddened enough for his liking then his mouth goes to Cas’ chest and he freaking loves the whimper that escapes Cas’ throat when he licks one of his nipples.

“Dean.” He’s panting again and he runs his fingers through Dean’s wet hair like he’s asking for mercy.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Dean assures him. “You’re an angel, Cas. You were made to be worshipped.”

Dean is a little bit startled when instead of a moan he hears a chuckle coming from Cas, it’s a full belly laugh actually. He abandons the one-sided make out session he was having with Cas’ right nipple and lifts his head to look at him in the eyes.

“Why are you laughing?” He tries to be offended but the sight in front of him is just too beautiful not to smile at. Just Cas laughing breathless right in the middle of their way throughout sex. Dean smiles like an idiot and starts to kiss him on the cheek.

“You’re so eloquent when we’re having sex.” Cas says between chuckles and Dean stops pecking him.

Of course he’s being sarcastic and Dean would be truly outraged if he wasn’t in love with this celestial, dorky dude in front of him. He ducks his head a little ashamed but quickly finds the best way to make Cas stop laughing at him. He grabs his hard dick firmly and voilà, Cas is not laughing anymore.

“I’ll give you eloquence.” He growls as he changes the rhythm of his hand.

“Fuck! Dean.” Cas is moaning again. He closes his eyes and searches blindly with his hand to jerk Dean off too but Dean grabs his both wrists and holds them above his head.  

“I keep my promises, Cas, told you I’ll get you off as soon as we got here.” He pauses biting Cas’ neck not so gently anymore. “But you don’t get to touch anything.”

Cas groans as the motion of Dean’s hand goes steadier. They’re making out which make the placement of their bodies change, now their dicks are rubbing together at the pace of Dean’s movements. The muffled whimpers of Cas into his mouth and the water falling on his back getting colder don’t help with his already full hard cock so he takes his dick and Cas’ between his hand and begins to squeeze them together.

“Shit.” Cas curses under his breath once he feels the friction of flesh. “Fuck.”

“Who’s being so fucking eloquent now, huh?” Dean asks as he quickens the rhythm of his hand.

“Shut up.” Cas says between gasps. He doesn’t have the time to laugh. Everything is so overwhelming. Dean’s whole body in pressed against his but somehow it doesn’t feel constricting, it just feels warm, even safe if he has to put it in words. He can’t touch anything, his hands are still being held by Dean but he doesn’t feel vulnerable and it’s exciting to know he’s at Dean’s mercy right now. The pace of his hand quickens around their cocks as he whispers secret promises into Cas’ ear. Cas moans his name before he lets himself surrender to the pleasurable sensation and the next thing he knows is how hard he’s coming, Dean squeezes his cock expertly to milk every drop out of him. He finally let Cas’ wrists go and props himself on the wall behind Cas as he reaches his own orgasm. The water above them washes away the come on their bellies. Dean rests his head onto Cas’ shoulder and sighs deeply, he’s exhausted but it’s a contented tiredness.

Cas touches Dean’s chin to lift his head and look at him in the eye. “Let’s get you to bed, okay?” He says quietly and Dean nods and grins and gives him a sloppy kiss.

They’re out of the shower in a few minutes. Dean puts on some sweats and decides he wants to stay shirtless while Cas opts for a pair of boxers and a loose t-shirt. Dean’s the first one to be under the sheets. He was right. The damn bed is so comfortable right now. He rolls until he’s lying on his stomach; he shoves one arm under the pillow below his head and closes his eyes. After a second he feels Cas’ weight on the mattress and the touch of Cas’ fingers on his cheek.

“I love you.” Cas’ breath is warm and Dean smiles while Cas is kissing him softly.

They kiss for a moment; it’s nothing hot, just lazy little pecks.

“Love you too.” He says between kisses and he’s not aware of the moment when he drifts to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Save water, my friends


End file.
